Save You
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: Hidden secrets. Broken hearts. Hurt souls. Demons of his past. Marth must experience it all.
1. The Night

**A/N: Review and make my day! :3 Love youu!**

**This is very angst-y, yes, but please enjoy!**

_Save You._

_Chapter one: The Night_

*.*

_Roy's abduction happened one ordinary day._

_Nobody was expecting it._

Marth's eyes fluttered. Where was he? It hurt to stand, and he looked around. He was in a corner, bound by tight ropes. His long hair shielded his eyes as the young prince looked around the room dazedly. He wasn't hurt, just cut around his wrists, which were bound tightly by rope. What about Roy? He had still remembered the day in which he pledged to protect him. He didn't regret having done that. Marth would gladly stay at Roy's side and make sure that he was safe that day. In combat, war, anywhere. However, was that all his life was going to be about now? He bit his lip and tried to wriggle them off, and he jumped as he heard a low voice coming from across the large room.

What about Roy? He had still remembered the day in which he pledged to protect him. He didn't regret having done that. Marth would gladly stay at Roy's side and make sure that he was safe. In combat, war, anywhere. However, was that all his life was going to be about now? What was going on?

A scream broke his thoughts.

Blind panic rushed through Marth, making him quickly stand from where he'd been sitting on the floor. He glanced around the room again, expecting the source of his fear to become apparent to him. Nothing was there, however. The desperation and blinding fear intensified, but Marth wasn't sure why that was.

"Roy!"

Without another thought, Marth willed himself to move closer. It took effort, but he made sure that Roy would be the only one around to see him. What he saw as soon as he materialized besides Roy's desk made his blood boil.

A large man was pinning Roy to his bed. He had a cloth pressed over Roy's mouth and nose, but Marth could still hear Roy's desperate cries. Roy had his hands wrapped around the man's wrist, but the much smaller warrior was not able to pry the man's hand away from his face. Roy's legs were being pinned to his bed by the man's right knee, while the man's free hand was keeping Roy's head from moving. There was a group of people next to the large man watching, and chuckling. They had large gear and Marth noticed one of them carrying a broken figure over his shoulder.

Marth took a step forward, but stopped. What could he do? He raised his sword bravely, hiding in the shadows. He could tackle the man to get him off Roy, but perhaps he could use his sword to distract him.

He concentrated and quickly dashed towards the man, pushing the man back with the butt of his sword, and watched as the man stumble and then fall, letting go of Roy in the process, whom rolled off the bed.

"IKE! MARTH!"

Roy shouted as soon as the cloth was removed from his mouth. Marth reacted and sprinted towards Roy, but arms constricted him. He beat against them, dropping his sword in the process. He jerked back as his captor pressed the handkerchief against his own mouth. Marth opened his mouth to scream for help, but felt something falling into his open mouth, probably some sort of drug. Marth attempted to spit the drug out, but the handkerchief prevented him. Marth groaned as he fell to the ground, and he found that he was unable to move and was frozen into a position. He was forced to watch his best friend's demise.

Marth watched Roy get up from his bed and stumble to remain upright. He looked drugged, and Marth realized in horror that the cloth the man had over Roy's mouth must have been damp with some kind of drug. Roy dazedly took a few steps towards Marth, to the ground where the Marth was.

_No._._Forget about me..Leave..Save yourself._. Marth thought hopelessly as he watched as his best friend sway and drop to his knees.

"I'm dizzy," he whispered as he struggled to get back to his feet. "I can't stand up." Roy looked at Marth, and the young prince could see the fear and desperation reflected in Roy's eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marth saw the man get up. He advanced towards Roy, and Marth willed every muscle in his body to react, but he couldn't.

"Help me!" Roy shouted again, much softer this time.

He was on his feet, but he wasn't able to walk very far. The man easily overpowered him again and covered his mouth and nose with the cloth. Roy was looking at Marth, who could see the mental struggle Roy was fighting against the drug. The young man wanted to stay awake to fight, but the drug on the cloth was winning out.

Finally, Roy's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed into the man's arms.

"It's about time, you stupid kid," the man said.

Marth felt his body regain feeling. He was trembling as he stood up and looked at the man in the eye.

"You had alot of fight in you, huh?" The man poked Roy's cheek teasingly, and locked eyes with the prince.

"You-" The man began, his eye twitching. Marth was breathing heavily, fighting the urge to fall unconscious.

The man was interrupted when Ike Greil walked in. He looked around, confused, until he saw the whole scene. He narrowed his eyes and drew his sword.

"What the hell?" The older warrior said as he saw the man carrying his now unconscious friend, and a trembling Marth. Surprise, horror, and then anger rush through Ike's face, and Marth was praying that the eighteen-year old would be able to stop the man.

Suddenly, Ike rushed the man, sending them both crashing into the nearest wall. A mirror on the wall fell, making a racket that Marth was sure could be heard at the neighbor's house. Ike tried to pry Roy from the man's grasp, but the man was stronger than Ike. With much difficultly, the man overpowered Ike, sending him stumbling out of the room. The man went after him, and Marth followed. Marth then heard a loud cry, followed by a series of loud thumps, and the sound of glass breaking.

"That's what you get for messing with me," the man that carried Roy said, laughing as he kicked Ike in the stomach mercilessly, and his sharp cries of pain had Marth flinch.

Marth stepped up to the man, realizing that he was dark haired and pale skinned. Marth couldn't see the man's eyes, but he had no doubt that he'd see nothing but joy and satisfaction in them. With dread, he looked around the man and realized that they were at the top of the stairwell. Below, illuminated by a candle that had been left lit in the living room, Marth could see Ike. The warrior lay quietly, unconscious. His left leg was bent at an awkward angle, as was one of his arms. He had multiple scratches on his arms, all of which were bleeding. The man narrowed his eyes at Marth.

"A troublesome one, you are." He hissed as he grabbed Marth by his collar and threw him down the stairs. Marth hit the stairs, and his vision was blurry. He felt hot blood pulse down his arm as he trembled in shock.

The attacker descended the stairs, carrying Roy over his shoulder. Marth eyed him, unable to do more than watch. He couldn't fight back. Suddenly, he got an idea. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. He struggled to his feet, and walked to his cell phone, and his legs felt as if they weighed two hundred pounds. When Marth reached the cell phone, he skimmed his slim fingers over the numbers until he came across three. 911.

Marth trembled as Marth watched the assaulter open the back door of the Smash Mansion and sprint out. His vision was failing him, and he could see different colors.

Marth was alone. He could hear the phone ring, and he heard:

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he staggered over to the back door. "My best friend.." Marth choked on the words, and he shuffled past the back door, past the opening in the wall the fiends made in order to kidnap Roy.

_"Sir? Sir? Are you well? Answer me!" _Marth could hear the scared woman's voice. He could hear her call for him, over, and over.

He stepped dazedly outside in time to see a dark colored car speed out of the alley that ran behind the Smash Mansion. He didn't get a chance to see anything more. If he went any further, he could be killed, mugged, or kidnapped. He couldn't quit now, though. Marth wandered into the alley, gripping the phone as if it was his dear life.

"My friend...kidnapped.." Marth choked out. Every bone in his body ached, and Marth winced as he cradled his hurt arm.

_"Abduction? What is your address? Are you hurt? Stay with me!"_ The woman cried to him desperately.

Marth's vision started to waver, until nothing but a pinpoint of car lights was seen.

His last thought as consciousness left him was that he hoped that he wouldn't be too late to help his best friend.


	2. The Plot Begins

**A/N: **I made Marth with alot of stamina, eh? XD Enjoy this! Another Angst..but from Roy's POV (one of the rare times you'll get Roy's POV)

Further notice: I was inspired when I read a fanfic on here, which is the result of me making this fic..XD

_Chapter Two: I Spy_

***.***

Roy was awake.

He had been for a while now. How long, he couldn't tell. He couldn't even see where he was, all he knew was that it was dark and cold. He could hear people's voices going on outside of the room he was in and wished that he wasn't gagged. He was sure that if he could only scream for help, someone would hear him.

His hands were tied, as were his feet. It was uncomfortable to lie on his back because his hands were tied behind him, so he had to lie on his side. It was so cold that his right side had gone numb from where it had been in contact with the floor. After all, he only had his pajamas to cover him.

His head felt fuzzy, but it wasn't fuzzy enough to prevent him from remembering the events of the night before.

He'd been sleeping soundly when he'd felt someone put a hand over his mouth and nose. He'd opened his eyes to see a man standing over him, pressing the cloth to his face. He'd breathed something awful and had tried to fight the attacker off with little success. His struggle had awakened Marth, who'd been unknowingly tied up in the corner.

Roy had remembered Ike also. He only had bits and pieces of memory, but he somehow knew that the older warrior had been there, fighting to help Marth and himself. What happened to both of them?

His eyes watered at the thought of what had happened to his best friend and the brave warrior.

'Why am I here?'

Roy thought to himself for the hundredth time since he'd woken up. There was no reason for that man to break into his house and take him away, and hurt people along the way. Roy hadn't seen anyone around, and he was beginning to wonder if he was all by himself.

He shook his head, shivering slightly at the cold. Carefully, he maneuvered his body into a sitting position and scooted back until he felt a wall against his back. The wall felt warm, so Roy figured that it must face the outside. He tried pounding it with his fists, but there was no sound. The wall, like the rest of the room, seemed to also be made of concrete. Sound would not travel well through it. Roy sighed and laid his head against the wall. He was tired and he ached. His stomach rumbled and he realized that he was also hungry. More than anything, he was scared. He wanted to know whey he'd been brought here. He groaned to himself.

He closed his eyes and felt something slip from his pocket. Roy smiled to himself as he realized it was his own phone. If he couldn't call for help with his voice, he'd do it with his very own phone.

He immediately punched in Marth's number onto the device, and waited.

Nothing had happened. He was still a bit woozy from the drugs he'd been given, but he heard the faint rings from the phone. Marth always answered his phone, unless something was wrong and he was hurt.

"ROY!" came Marth's surprised voice. "Where are you, are you okay?"

The connection was extremely faint, but Roy could hear Marth's concern through the phone.

"Roy?" Marth's scared voice came again. "Did they hurt you?"

Roy tried to talk, but the gag over his mouth prevented him from doing so. Roy remembered what Mewtwo had told him when he had first arrived at the Mansion. He had said something about having a mental connection with someone, but Roy had never tried it. It had all sounded like rubbish to him then, but he was so desperate he should try it. It was better safe than sorry.

_'I don't know where I am, but it's cold. I can hear people outside, so it's got to be a building surrounded by a lot of other busy buildings. I wasn't awake when they put me in here. I'm gagged, so I can't call out for help.'_ Roy thought in his head. He pictured Marth's face in my head, and shut his eyes. After a few minutes, he had given up hope, until he heard a familiar voice in his head,

_'Did they do anything to you?'_

Roy jumped at the sound of Marth's voice. Mewtwo was right? Well, what a surprise.

Marth's concern scared the young man. It wasn't that Marth wasn't normally overprotective, it's just that this time, Roy could hear Marth's fear for his safety. The situation seemed worse now that Roy knew that his best friend was afraid for him.

_'I feel disoriented, but I think it's because of the drug. Other than being cold and being in an awkward position, I'm not hurt.'_ Roy thought nervously, his mental voice wavering as the teenager remembered last night.

Marth remained quiet for a few seconds. _'I will find you. Apparently, I can talk to you like this.'_

_'Thank you._' Roy's ocean-blue eyes watered at the concern Marth had for him right now.

_'I will get to you, Roy, I swear it. And if I don't, may I be punished in anyway God wants to punish me.'_

Roy nodded. _'I know you will, Marth. I know you will find me.'_

All of the older smashers were sitting down at a large table. They were discussing last night's abduction, and the abductor. Marth had never felt so scared in his whole life. He quietly snuck behind a wall and listened.

Samus, Link, Zelda, Pit, and Ike were there. Ike was in a cast, and had a few bandages over his injuries.

"Poor Marth, did you see him? I've never seen the poor guy look so devestated!" Zelda mumbled, Link agreeing sadly.

"It's good that we left him in bed. He looked horrible.." Samus finished. Everyone agreed to this, and Link began to drink his Hylian tea nervously.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned around to face the prince, and Marth could see the surprise on his face. Zelda and Samus, who had been talking about a strategy with Link, also turned.

"Whoa, Marth. I didn't know you were there," Link commented, and Samus was blushing.

"Your cuts have healed." Zelda noticed, and Marth nodded curtly to her.

"Peach came in when I was asleep," The prince said, pushing his long hair out of his sky-blue eyes.

"Roy woke up. I just spoke to him through a mental connection." Marth mumbled quietly, but all of the Smashers could hear the shy prince.

"Where is he?" Samus asked worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Link asked, biting his lip nevously.

"Roy is just scared. He does not know where he is, and he speculated that he was in the middle of a populated area, he could tell me nothing more, however. We must get to him quickly, before the abductors move him."

Zelda frowned. "How do we do that?"

"Do you have any idea of anywhere Roy might have been taken to?" Marth concluded.

There was silence as the Smashers pondered the question.

"The port!" Ike answered. "It's far away from the main part of the city to provide safety for the kidnappers, but still populated enough for Roy to be hearing people outside."

Marth smiled slightly, glad to have someone think of a reasonable area. "How do we get to there?"

Link grinned teasingly. "We take Samus's car. Come on, let's go!"

"You never asked me-" Samus protested nervously.

"Who cares!"

***.***

Roy shivered. He huddled into the wall beside him, desperate to feel the heat coming from there. He had heard the sound of water earlier coming from outside, and he'd immediately told Marth about it. Marth had said that they'd figured out that he was at the docks and were on their way to get him.

He felt relief. He still didn't know what was going on, but having Marth's calm voice in his head made him feel safe and secure. Roy knew that his best friend would do as he said, find him no matter what.

Suddenly, Roy heard the sound of a door opening. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and could hear footsteps. The door closed again, and the footsteps got closer and closer. Finally, Roy felt the presence of someone beside him. The person stood there, very quiet, for a while, before finally reaching out to bring Roy closer to him. Roy tried to struggle out of the grasp, but the man's grip was tight. He was turned around, and was turned to face the person, and saw that there was two of them. They were twins, and both had blonde hair with different colored streaks in them.

"Good morning, Roy."

One man got up from where he'd been kneeling beside Roy and took a few steps back. Roy gently moved himself so that he was facing the man. He wanted to ask why he'd been taken away from his home, but the gag kept him from saying anything.

"Ah, so you want to talk, huh? Here, let me take that." One of the twins said as he kneeled next to the boy.

The man reached behind Roy and removed the gag as well. Roy quickly moistened his dry lips and cleared his throat a few times. He was thirsty and his mouth and throat felt incredibly dry. Roy backed into another corner of his prison.

"Why did you bring me here?" Roy asked, his voice hoarse.

One of the twins, whom looked around sixteen, regarded him quietly for a moment. He had green eyes, and a blue streak in his hair, and he was looking at the ground.

"It's a mistake that you are here." The second twin finally said. He looked about eighteen, and he had matching green eyes, but a red streak in his own hair.

Roy felt sudden hope in his heart. If it had been a mistake to bring him here, than maybe they were going to let him go.

"I won't tell anyone about you, I promise, just please let me go."

Roy never cried. He never remembered a time in which he begged someone for anything. Hot tears swam down his face as he looked into the eyes of the Red-streaked twin sincerely.

The man said. " I am sorry, unfortunately, we can't let you go. You know too much can't risk that."

Roy shook his head, more tears falling down his pale face. "I won't tell anyone. Please let me go." The poor teenager was begging, but his begs fell upon deaf ears.

"That's where you're wrong, little one. You will always remember this. That is why our master has instructed to wipe your memory." The man once again kneeled facing the young smasher.

"You can't do this." Roy spluttered.

The man laughed. "We'll make sure you will never be a problem," he said, and took out a syringe from the front pocket of his coat.

"What is that?" Roy asked, his voice rising in panic, his eyes drifting towards the second twin. "Don't let him do this! Please!"

The man leaned closer to the teenager, pulling up the sleeve of his pajamas to expose his upper arm.

"You see, we can't get rid of you effectively, without killing you, of course, if you still know who you are. We are going to use this alternative. This little drug will make sure that your mind is wiped so you will never expose secrets. In a few minutes, Roy will be dead, and you, whoever we choose you to be, will be alive in his place."

I won't let you do that to me!" Ordered Roy, narrowing his eyes to the man.

"Watch me."

With a sudden surge of strength, Roy sprung to his feet. He tried to run away, but his feet were still bound together, and he succeeded only in falling down again. He winced as his chest hit the ground and tried to get back up. The man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up so that their faces almost touched.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Say goodbye to yourself."

'MARTH! MARTH! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!' Roy screamed through his mental connection to his best friend.

His concentration was broken as he felt a burning pain in his right arm. Roy looked down to see the man emptying a syringe into a needle into the upper part of his arm. Immediately, he began to feel faint. The man laid him on the ground and stood up. The man walked back, so he was standing there with his twin, who was staring at the ground.

_I'm..sorry.._

_'I can't lose myself, I have to be me. I can't let them take away my life, my freedom, and my memories. I won't!'_

Roy told himself that over and over as he felt the drug quickly working in his system. His vision was getting blurry, and he could feel his consciousness wavering.

_I am Roy, I am fifteen years old. I live at the Smash Mansion with Marth. I love fire and I am a pyromaniac. I have a best friend named Marth. I love my family, I love my life. I will remember this forever._

'Roy? Are you okay? ANSWER ME!"

Roy could hear Marth's voice in his mind, but couldn't respond.

_I am Roy, I am fifteen years old. I live at the Smash Mansion with Marth. I love fire and I am a pyromaniac. I have a best friend named Marth. I love my family, I love my life. I will remember this forever._

His vision was black now, and he could barely feel the cold floor underneath his body. He shuddered as a gripping pain went through his body, crying out in agony as it hit a climax in his head.

'Roy! ROY! Talk to me!' He could hear Marth calling out to him mentally.

It hurt Roy to hear Marth sound so desperate.

_I am Roy, I am fifteen years old-_

Roy cried out as the pain in his head grew stronger, leaving him with nothing but blackness. In the darkness of his mind, he could see people, places and things. As soon as he tried to get to them, pick them up to see what they were, they disintegrated in his hands like sand.

_I am Roy-_

Soon, there was nothing left but blackness; consuming and suffocating darkness.

_I am Roy._

The darkness was replaced by something else, leaving a blinding white light in its wake. When the light became too intense to withstand, he finally gave up, but not before one final thought entered his mind.

_**M..Marth.**_


	3. The Ambush

_Chapter Three, __The Ambush._

***.***

Marth sat down in Samus's car nervously. He couldn't stand the thought of what Roy was going through, injured or not injured.

Samus sped through the streets, nearly knocking into a fire hydrant on the way. Link was whooping next to him, and Zelda telling him to lower his voice from next to the driver, Samus. Marth suddenly widened his eyes. He could hear Roy screaming through the mental connection. Marth buried his head into his hands and moaned.

_The pain..why did I feel pain?_ He thought to himself.

"MARTH! MARTH! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Roy's desperate screams were heard and Marth began to tremble. Roy's pain seemed to effect the Prince, and Marth was trying to stay calm.

_'Roy? Are you okay? ANSWER ME!"_

All of the smashers were looking at Marth with pity, confusion, and fear. Pit put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. "Marth.."

Marth realized he was trying to see into his head, and sort out his situation. He was shaking violently now, and Zelda pulled him into a hug. "It's..it hurts.." Marth whispered.

"What hurts?" Link gave Marth an awkward look, but then saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. Marth gripped his head. "They...they..got him. Roy." Pit tried to sooth the usually-calm-Marth, and he gestured for everyone to give Marth some space. Samus turned back to the steering wheel and drove as fast as her BMW would go.

Link whispered to Ike, "Why is he freaking out? Major headache?" Ike shot him a glare.

"No, it's something more." Ike shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the road.

Marth cried out in pain, and Pit continued to try to ease him. Ike looked at Pit waiting for a response and the angel leaned towards Ike and Link and whispered,

"I think whatever mentally happens to Roy happens to Marth too." He concluded grimly. Link muttered a curse under his breath and sighed.

"Of course. A side effect Mewtwo forgot to tell them."

Marth was shaking, but no longer crying out in agony and pain, his eyes were open in horror and fear. Pit and Zelda were trying to comfort the scared Prince.

In a few minutes, Samus had pulled up to the ports, our destination. "Get out and try to hear muffled sounds! If you do, notify us!" She commanded all of the smashers, and we nodded to the Bounty Hunter. Marth walked forward and pressed his ears to a wall of a building. He could hear shuffling, and the sound of people moving through a crowd. Marth knocked the wall, and heard it echo. Marth bit his lip. He couldn't get Samus or the others involved into this. There had to be a secret entrance, and the Altean moved his hand over the wall. After a while, his hand connected with a door handle. Wait, a handle?

Marth slowly pulled it, and he slipped into the room the passage had led him to.

_Where is Roy? Where.._

Marth was suddenly slammed against the wall. Blood rushed to his head. He heard hissing, and he was reminded of snakes. Marth shuddered, for he had a fear of those blasted creatures. It was pitch darkness, and Marth could not see who his assaulter was.

A female voice whispered, "Marth...Marth..let me see those blue..eyes.."

Marth couldn't think. He was frozen in shock. Every muscle in his body froze, and he forced his eyes shut. The prince began to have flashbacks to that horrible day.

_**"IKE! MARTH!"**_

_**Roy shouted as soon as the cloth was removed from his mouth. Marth reacted and sprinted towards Roy, but arms constricted him. He beat against them, dropping his sword in the process. He jerked back as his captor pressed the handkerchief against his own mouth. Marth opened his mouth to scream for help, but felt something falling into his open mouth, probably some sort of drug. Marth attempted to spit the drug out, but the handkerchief prevented him. Marth groaned as he fell to the ground, and he found that he was unable to move and was frozen into a position. He was forced to watch his best friend's demise.**_

The prince twisted his head away, drew his sword, and knocked her away. Marth swung Falchion in no apparent direction, attempting to hit one of the enemies. He was panting, and he stood, his sword across his chest, parrying.

"GET HIM!" A husky voice yelled from across the room.

"He..sssss looking..for ssssomeone.." hissed the previous assaulter.

"Stop him!"

"I agree!"

Marth had heard about four different voices in the room. Obviously, he was outnumbered. He tensed his shoulders and stood defensively.

He could take them on very easily. The only problem was, that Marth couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, he felt pairs of hands grab onto his wrist, his chest, and his shoulders. He jabbed his sword into something solid, possibly the wall. Marth felt his sword being yanked from his hands and he heard it scatter on the ground. Marth's arm was twisted behind his back, and he finally understood what his assaulters were trying to accomplish. They were trying to knock him unconscious. Marth scowled. He jammed his elbow as hard as he could into the person holding his arms back. He blindly kicked someone's shin, and Marth heard cries of pain. He tried to move his hands, and he realized they were tied behind his back. Marth was forced and knocked to the ground, and his vision blurred.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

It was all a blur. At once, the lights flickered on faintly, and he could see five soldiers, all wearing masks and black outfits. Marth could not turn his head to see his saviors, and he could not shift his body to any position. But, as soon as he heard those voices, he knew that help had come.

A light blue arrow whizzed past by Marth's head, and hit one of my assaulters in the head. The one that was hit, fell over, stunned, and unable to move.

"Pk Thunder!" A blue and yellow beam crackled, and struck two of the Prince's attackers, and they fell to the cold ground, unconscious.

"That's right. Die." A normal arrow struck the stunned attacker in the chest.

At once, the light died down. He heard Link groan audibly.

"Ness, you weren't supposed to thunder anything!" Yelled a voice, which Marth recognized as belonging to Pit.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying self defense!" Argued Ness back, and Marth heard a slam against a helmet.

"Batters up."

The prince struggled closer to his sword. He could see it glimmering under a bed. He used the very tip of the blade to cut his own bonds, and Marth grabbed his sword with his hands. The prince smiled and he lifted his sword in the air. He ran towards a wall, his hands trying to find any form of a light switch.

"You can't just going around hitting people with a damn bat! You're going to hit one of us!" Link yelled, swinging his sword violently.

"Yeah, and your sword makes much of a difference?"

He heard a woman's scream. Marth flinched at hearing it, and before he could react, he felt someone grab his shoulders and dig their nails onto a pressure point. Marth squirmed and yelled in pain.

"I..I don't think so!" Marth cried, and he swung his legs under the enemy, and blindly slammed his attacker onto the ground. The enemy moaned as Marth pinned the enemy down, making sure the attacker was defenseless.

He panted, feeling exhausted. He felt ready to pass out, and Marth tasted blood inside his mouth. He ignored the horrible metallic taste, and waited.

"Now go." Pit ordered.

Ness sighed. "Pk fire." A small fire was lit up in the palm of his hand, serving as a light.

He saw Pit, Link, and Ness inspecting the attackers. Ness and Pit began searching dead enemies, and Link ran over to help Marth.

"You could've just called for us to help!" Link lightly smacked the side of Marth's head as he helped him stand.

Pit glanced at Marth, and he saw he was bent over a Snake-like lady. She had scales all over her body, and a face of a woman, her eyes shut. "She looks like Medusa." Pit commented harshly, poking her scales curiously. He dragged her into a corner of a mysterious room, along with the other masked enemies.

"Marth wouldn't call for help if he needed it. That's just how he rolls." commented Ness, shrugging. Pit smacked Ness's shoulder, shaking his head.

The prince hung his head, realizing one of the enemies was still on the ground next to him. Marth slowly poked the assaulter, and the enemy didn't move a muscle.

_Did I kill someone?_

_No, I couldn't have._

Marth bit his lip nervously before saying, "You okay?"

A simple nod was the response. Marth sighed in relief. Link shook his head at the Prince.

"You're asking the enemy a question? He just tried to kill you! I think you're still shaken up from that war you had against all those people against your country of Altea, or something."

_Thank God I did not. But was Link right? Was I being too soft?_

_Maybe, just maybe, I could ask another question?_

"Do you know where Roy is?"

Another nod.

Marth noticed that the person's arm was bent in an awkward position. He grimaced slowly sat next to the person.

_Who was behind the mask?_

He slowly removed the mask and helmet off the mysterious person. Long green hair tumbled out of the helmet, and bright green eyes stared at the Altean in pain, her face wet with tears, when he removed the mask.

Link's eyes widened. "S-Seriously? A girl? Wait, I know you! You're.."

Marth couldn't speak. He had felt as if another piece of his heart had been ripped out.

_The person was none other than Lyn._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh. Lyn joined the dark side? o.O**

** Yes, Fire Emblem Lyn, she's also an Assist Trophy! For those of you who do not know of her, she's that green-haired assist trophy that one hit-kills. c:**

**Anyways, review and you'll make me super happy. ;D**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: **Wow, fast update! Anyways, Happy Easter, guys!

Thanks to:

KoNekoKirara: Heck yes! Marth's birthday! =D I celebrated by playing Shadow Dragon..nearly all day. Oh, Roy..I tortured him ALOT. XD Whoops. Thanks for reviewing :)

Clare the Wolf: CLARA! =) Lyn..must have fallen for the cookies..(Oh, jeez.) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :D

EdoLove: Edo~! :) Thanks for the support! Lyn..what has she done?

TooMuchAtOnce: Merci! I can't wait untill you post stories, I'll read them! =)

MelodysChoice: Hey, Melody! Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! Wait, my hair secret? XD Nothing really..I just don't use hair products or straighten my hair x)

KiraMira: I also tortured Marth XD I guess Roy suffered more...Yes! Fire Emblem Lyn! Plot twist :) Marth IS smexy..

ImLordofTheRings: I'm guessing you're a Lord Of the Rings fan! I love the books & movies! Thanks for suscribing =D

I still cant find my password: :) Thank you! That means alot!

i forgot my password: Thank you so much! :) That made my day X)

Unruly Scrawler: Thanks! Muahaha, alot is going on XD Sadly...

Thanks guys! :) Onto the story..

* * *

_Chapter 4, __Confessions._

"..Lyn?"

Lyn stared at the Prince blankly. She ran up to him and pulled his arm. "Marth! Marth, I am so sorry!"

"Why..why are you on their side?" His voice cracked as he shook her off of his arm. He

"It was never intentional! I followed Roy's abductor-"

"Roy's abductor? So you heard of them." It pained the Prince to recall of Roy's abductor. That person had caused so much pain. Roy, had gone through suffering at the ports, and Marth felt sick to his stomach to recall about it.

Lyn shrugged and began to play with the sleeve of her shirt. "I n-never found out. Roy, I hope he'll forgive me."

Lyn quickly looked at the Prince to see his reaction, and much to her despair, she saw Marth's eyes watering, as if he was holding back his tears.

"How did you join?" Marth spluttered, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"I don't know. Some voice told me to join. My memory was lost until I saw _you, Marth_. I do not recall anything that has happened before."

Marth stared at the female warrior in confusion.

"They had me dress like a male warrior, and I did. When the lights turned on, and I saw you, I regained my senses. I'm sorry, Marth." She sniffled, but did not cry. Marth nodded, grimly looking around secret warehouse.

"They took Roy to an area what they called, the New World. I don't know why they want him there, but we need to make sure their plans fail." Lyn continued, drawing her thin blade.

How dare those fiends! Taking an innocent fifteen-year old, and torturing him.

Marth pointed his sword in the air. "I won't stand around any longer. I will save them." His eyes looked at his glimmering sword, and Marth saw blood stains on it. The Altean flinched, and prepared to depart from the room.

"You? Are you serious, Marth? I need to avenge myself! I will never forget those bastards for doing that to me!" Lyn scowled, and she stopped talking as she saw Marth's stony expression.

_"Fine." _Marth said, shrugging his shoulders casually. He started out of the warehouse, gripping his sword tightly. Lyn pulled him back, and rolled her eyes. She shook her head.

"Can't we come?" Pit asked, as he rocked on his feet. Link nodded and raised his sword.

"I will help you if you need our assistance. My life may be at stake, but that will not matter." Link mumbled, stabbing his sword into the floor.

Marth considered the idea, as he looked at the Lyn grabbed his arm, and squeezed it so hard, his skin turned snow-white.

She curtly responded, "I would not want to get you involved."

Ness's eyes were shining. "I wouldn't mind. I fought worse things than abductors." It was true, for someone so small, Ness had saved the world with his friends from a dark force named Giygas many years ago.

Lyn smiled. "I like your attitude.. But, I'm sorry, we won't let you get hurt." Marth tried to speak, but Lyn began to dig her fingernails into his skin. He winced as he tried to shake her off.

The Prince was dragged out of the warehouse, away from the three warriors. Link, the Hylian, Pit, the Angel, and Ness, the Physic, watched the Altean and the dominative female walk away into the forest.

Pretty soon, Marth could not see them no longer. Lyn released her grip from Marth and she sighed.

Lyn glowered. "You would want your friends hurt? Show some heart! What about Ness? Do you them to die? What about Pit? Link can't die, think of what Zelda would do if he died! You can't just risk the life of others for your purpose!" The Prince blushed. She made Marth feel as if he had committed a crime.

He suddenly decided to change the subject. Arguing with a woman, especially Lyn, was nearly impossible.

"Lyn, do you know where to go?" Marth saw that Lyn was caught completely off-guard, because she was expecting a typical come-back.

"Uh, yeah," She averted Marth's eyes. She continued to lead the way and she suddenly began to shiver. He took off his sweatshirt, and the cold air bit his warm skin, and he ignored the frosty conditions, and walked over to Lyn.

"Here." Marth politely gave his black sweatshirt to her. She gave Marth a weird look, and blushed.

"Do you think I'm a little kid? I can take care of myself." She stared at the Altean coldly, and coughed.

Marth sighed. _Boy, she was stubborn. _"Lyn, I just don't want you to get sick."

Lyn flushed a deep red. She silently grabbed the sweatshirt from his hands, and slipped it on. Marth smiled. He grabbed wood and rubbed it together, hoping to start a flame.

"You know, you're a lot different from Ike." Lyn whispered as she

Roy was great with flames. He _was_ the Pyromaniac of the Smashers, after all.

The Altean smiled to himself as a little flame sparked. Lyn was watching the Prince.

"You know, we are not allies. This is the only exception." She retorted coldly.

He laughed. "Whatever you like. I know best than to argue with a lady."

Lyn turned bright red. "Just s-shut up." She opened her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag and slipped into it without a word onto the snowy ground. Marth prodded her side. "Do you have one for me?"

Lyn grumbled. Marth shrugged, taking that as a _No_.

"Whatever, Lyndis." He joked.

She tensed her shoulders. "Martha,"

He rolled my eyes. "Lyndis, what would your parents say? Disrespecting a Prince?" The Prince joked as he brushed his long hair out of his light blue eyes.

Lyn turned over to look me in the eyes. "Don't speak of my parents, Marth."

_Something was wrong. She didn't even call him 'Martha'! Marth automatically regretted bringing up this unknown topic._

"My greatest apologies, Lyndis." Marth bowed his head in respect.

Lyn glared at Marth. "Whatever."

Marth had nothing to say as he climbed a nearby tree. He laid down in it, and he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Marth would have sworn that he had seen Lyn smile.

* * *

**A/N: I love how I pictured Marth. :) Anyways, any criticism? Please review! HAPPY EASTER, GUYS! :)**

**-Marci  
e**


	5. OC Form

Here's the form, for all you lovely readers! I love how my story is coming along! And..I decided I need 3 OC's. So far, I already planned on putting 3, but 6 shall do the job.

Anyways, send in your OC's and see if your OC will be picked! :) You can also PM me your OC.

FORM:

Name:

Age:

Villian, Anti Hero, Hero:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:

Gender:

Extra Info:

***.***

Oh yes. An update is coming very soon, readers.

Until then!

-Marcie-


	6. The Newcomers

_A/N:_

_Holy crud. Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It has been WAY too long. Anyways, thanks to:_

_Everyone who submitted an OC, an opinion, and criticism. Thank you, guys! ^^_

_The Winning OC's: (I added two extras)_

_Baxsilisk by -Keyblade-Bearer_

_Rin Hyouta by DNFanatic0216_

_William by RawkHawk2.0_

_Akura by TooMuchAtOnce_

_M by MessengerOfDreams_

_Congrats!^^_

_Here's the chapter that took a long time to finally come._

* * *

"Marth!"

Marth groggily opened an eye at once as he heard his name. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his arm. Marth moaned and glanced at his hand, which was drenched in a red substance.

Lyn pulled his hand away and began rubbing it with a wet towel. She scowled and started murmuring words under her breath. Marth sighed to himself as he tried to not upset the young lady even more.

"Blood, _Prince._" She hissed sarcastically in Marth's ear. He flinched at her tone of voice and before he could stand, he was roughly grabbed by the young woman. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and she tipped liquid into his mouth. Marth instantly reacted, pulling back, but she did not let the prince go. She narrowed her eyes.

"Swallow." She commanded. Marth reluctantly swallowed the unknown liquid, and felt it being forced down his throat. It tasted as if Marth had consumed fifteen lemons at once, and his cerulean eyes watered at the sour taste.

"Lyn!" He spluttered as his eyes searched the area for a source of water. Lyn watched him, chuckling to herself.

"Marth, it's midnight." She smiled at the Prince. Marth raised an eyebrow and searched Lyn's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked confusedly. He began to cough, and Marth started to feel dizzy.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "That was sleeping liquid, _majesty._"

Marth's heart froze.

"Lyn, what about my wounds? They look pretty bad-" Marth started.

Lyn snickered. "I'll do something."

Marth's eyes began to see double. "No, Lyn, no." His eyes began to act without his will, and started to close. Lyn began to laugh.

"Sweet dreams, _Prince."_

"L-" Marth's lips formed to say her full name in vain, but he was dragged into darkness.

* * *

Lyn scowled. That prince was so irritating to her, but yet..very different. She sighed to herself and looked around. She could see the outline of a castle in the sky. She heard a familiar beeping, and looked at her bracelet. On the bracelet, there was a familiar face grinning at her.

"You gave the Prince the drug? I thought you were really on his side for a moment."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "He's different. You have to remember our deal. You cannot hurt him."

"Really? Is Lyndis feeling emotions for the heir to the Royal Throne?" Scowled the harsh voice. Lyn narrowed her eyes at the person, and then scoffed.

"Me? Feel feelings for him? You wish. I have no feelings for him." Lyn waved her hand towards the drugged and unconscious Prince.

"That's great." The figure hissed sarcastically. Lyn averted her eyes from the figure.

"What do you want me to do next, Baxsilisk?" She said quietly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up to see a figure with white hair that framed his face, and hazel eyes. He was incredibly tall, six feet to be exact. He had pale skin and wore a red and black cloak and black boots. _Akura._

"I don't like being forgotten, Lyndis." A deep voice rang. Lyn sighed. Akura was always needed attention of some sort.

Baxsilisk narrowed his eyes. On his his head there was a Black hat that covered most of his face and his red hair shielded his eyes. Nobody knew what color his eyes were, and Lyn had always wanted to ask him. He wore a Black hoodie with long blue plants and black shoes.

Despite Baxsilisk's appearance, he was quite talkative. Unfortunately, he was always willing to negotiate things for his own personal gain.

Akura glanced over at Baxsilisk. "Should we team up with the Prince?" He pulled out a short knife and ran his fingers across the sharp blade. Baxsilisk watched the young man unnervingly. He sighed to himself, and grabbed a small hatchet in his left hand. He studied Lyn's expression before muttering,

_"What's in it for me?"_

"The most ultimate power! If we succeed, of course. We could always kill him afterwards." Akura hissed, a short breeze blowing his hair from his face.

_"Then count me in."_

* * *

Marth's eyes suddenly snapped open. He had felt as if he heard a young woman scream in alarm. He observed his surroundings and noticed he was in the same forest, but in different clothing. His long blue hair covered his light blue eyes as he scanned the forest.

"Lyn?" Marth muttered, standing up, despite the pain. The prince heard a rustle in the bushes and he flinched, startled by the movement.

"Show yourself."

Marth gripped his sword tightly, so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He stood in a defensive pose, waiting for any attack.

"With pleasure, _prince." _Three soldiers walked out of their hiding place and snickered. The soldiers slowly advanced on Marth, having him cornered. He scowled.

"Just try me." Marth slowly raised Falchion. Before he could even start to attack, the soldiers lunged towards him. One of the fiends smacked his legs with a large pole and Marth swiftly parried with his sword. Marth backflipped out of danger as a blade was thrown at him, panting heavily. Another soldier, seeing this opportunity, caught the prince off guard and slammed him into a tree, holding a short spear to his chest. Marth grabbed the spear with his left hand and tried to force it into the ground, the weapon grazing his hand. Fresh blood poured from the wound, and the soldier laughed mercilessly. Marth groaned and bit his lip and tried to struggle free.

"For someone who was drugged, you fight pretty well." Taunted one of the fiends. Marth tried to push the enemy off of himself.

"Don't touch me." He hissed through his teeth as he slashed through the spear with Falchion. The prince backflipped away from the enemies and felt his sword skid across the dirt. The three advanced towards the helpless Prince. One picked up Falchion with greed in his eyes.

"My, my. This would sell for quite alot, right? It would cost even more if we killed the Prince who brought shame to his own country." Two of the soldiers grabbed the prince's arms and forced him to stand. The soldier raised Falchion proudly and prepared to strike a blow on Marth. Marth tried to struggle out of the two men's grasp, and gasped in pain as one yanked his hair cruelly. Marth was forced to look upwards at his own sword, his demise. _Was he about to die to his own sword?_

"The time has come. The time. The time for YOU TO DIE!" The soldier raised Falchion and aimed to stab at Marth's heart. Marth looked towards the sky quickly. _Death isn't that painful; I hear._

Marth looked around in confusion. Was he dead already? He glanced at the man holding his sword and saw he was frozen in spot. His eyes bulged as he started to cough painfully. Marth gaped as he saw the man collapse, onto the ground, dead. The two soldiers holding Marth back gasped.

"What did you do?" Screamed one man at Marth. Marth was speechless.

"Don't blame the Prince. Blame me." Marth turned to see Lyn with two other men. An albino and a red haired man stood by the female warrior's side, with their weapons in their hands.

The two men released Marth in fright. "Y-you can't kill the General!" They whimpered and shook in fear for their lives.

"Akura, don't spare them." Hissed the redhaired man. He pointed to the two. "They should die."

"Please don't kill us!" Yelled the two soldiers in alarm, they backed away from the albino nervously. Marth watched the two begin to pray and cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Marth turned to see the redhead at his side, supporting the Prince's weight.

"You have a pretty nasty wound." He commented plainly. Marth nodded, unable to say any words.

Lyn sighed. "That's Baxsilisk. He's a pretty mysterious man with an unknown past."

Marth waved nervously. "That's Akura. He's the violent one who likes to punish people for their sins." Marth flinched as he heard two bloodcurling screams. Baxsilisk began to wrap up the prince's hand in gauze.

Akura walked back, his weapons bloody. "They got what they deserved."

Marth looked at the two men. He did not want to see what had become of those two soldiers. The pour souls.

_They deserved it?_

_Did they really?_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Marth's such a softy. XD I love him. Anywhoo, review!(:_

_~Pk Love_


	7. Betrayal

**A/N:** _I am so sorry for not uploading a chapter in the longest time! __*bows* My sincerest apologies, hopefully none of you have given up on me yet~! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to:_

RawkHawk2.0: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! ^_^

Clara the Wolf: Dr. Pepper is good! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!

Cilla101: Thank you buddy for reviewing~! ^^ You can still send an OC.

MessengerOfDreams:*whew* Thanks for catching that, I guess I slacked there..thank you so much! :D

TooMuchAtOnce: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

MelodysChoice: Merci for the compliment! :3

KiraMira: Thank you so much! I hope this story does get more reviewers (:

-Keyblade-Bearer: Thanks~! ^_^ Akura's an interesting one all right..

and..

Unruly Scrawler: Thank you~! ^_^

_**And..back to the story~!**_

* * *

"_Death comes to those who deserve it."_

Marth glanced at Akura, feeling a bit intimidated by the older albino. Baxsilisk laughed at the Prince, who glanced at the floor in shame.

Marth stood up, swaying from side to side. "How should I repay you for saving my life?"

Akura chuckled a dark laugh, and Lyn eyed the albino nervously. Baxsilisk smiled deceivingly.

"Don't you have a friend? A friend who is now a captive to the Dark Side?"

Marth nodded, and muttered, "His name is Roy."

Akura and Baxsilisk eyed each one another, and glanced at the Althean nervously.

"Roy? His name is Roy?" Baxsilisk choked out in surprise, eyes widened in shock.

"Well, yes. He was abducted, and now I am here to save him before any harm befalls him." Marth drew his sword, and pushed his dark blue hair out of his eyes. He began to walk in a direction in which purple fog was surrounding, unfazed by anything.

Lyn sighed and sprinted after the Prince. "Marth, I swear, if you do anything stupid again.." She grasped his arm and tried to pull him in another direction.

"I won't. I just need to save Roy, that's all that matters right now." Marth shook off Lyn, and continued to walk.

"But you could be running into a trap! We can be killed!" Ln nervously said, holding her spear by her side. Akura smiled wickedly, and continued to clean the fresh blood from his knife. Baxilisk sighed, and pushed Marth roughly to the ground. The Prince hit the dusty ground with a thud, and winced as Baxilisk pulled out a small, metal hatchet and held it at the Prince's throat. Lyn watched from the distance, averting her eyes from the Prince.

"You won't be saving anyone. You will only listen to me, now. I'm in control here." Baxilisk hissed as he pressed the hatchet blade closer to Marth's throat. Marth struggled to get the man off of him, and tried to strike the villain with Falchion. Akura licked his knife greedily, and slashed at Marth's shoulder. Marth gasped as he felt blood flow out of his wound, and he lay on the floor helpless. Baxilisk raised the hatchet, and right as he was about to strike the Prince, Lyn leapt in front. Her emerald eyes shone with determination, and she held a lance in front of Baxilisk's face. The villain staggered back in surprise, and Lyn advanced towards the villain and gasped as Akura held his knife at her stomach.

"Make one wrong move, girly." He mocked, and laughed evilly as Lyn froze, her eyes darting back and forth from the Prince, to Akura.

Lyn's lips formed one word, the word that could possibly save her life, and the life of the Prince, whom she began to actually..care about.

**_"HELP!"_**

Lyn shrieked, as loud as she could possibly yell that word, and shut her eyes, and cringed for more bloodshed.

But nothing happened.

Lyn opened an eye curiously, to see Akura and Baxilisk frozen in position, their eyes bulging. Behind the two fiends, was a five foot tall figure, who from head to toe was cloaked, except for his glowing purple eyes. The figure's eyes shone like amethysts, and the villains were unable to move. Lyn fell to the floor in shock, and she watched Akura crumple to the floor, unconscious. Baxilisk yelled in shock, as he ran towards his companion, but also, crumpled to the floor.

The savior walked towards Lyn, who was now huddled over Marth, cupping the Prince's face with her hands. The Prince was in a puddle of blood, but not any blood, his own. The figure stood, watching Lyn carefully.

"Who_ are_ you?" Lyn asked the savior, and he just walked closer to the two.

"I won't let you get any closer, unless I know your name." Lyn commanded, and pointed her weapon towards the cloaked figure.

The figure walked closer, and stopped right in front of the woman's weapon. At once, it was lifted from her hands, and tossed across the dirt.

"W-what-" She began, unable to see any logic from what occurred.

"My name, is M." The figure began, its deep voice resembling that of a man. M glanced at Marth, and back at Lyn.

"I can tell that he is of some importance to you."  
"N-not at all! He's just a stuck-up Prince, that's all." Lyn flustered, her face turning bright red. She quickly looked at the unconscious Prince and started to caress his hair.

M laughed, and muttered, "Yes, yes, you can deny it all you want. I'll cure him, but don't think I'm always going to be here when you are about to die." M's eyes began to glow blue, and a blue light began to shine from Marth, shining incredible radiance. Lyn cried out in shock, and covered her eyes from the bright light.

After a few seconds, the light died down. M grunted, and glided a few feet back from the Prince. Lyn watched in amazement as Marth stood up, pale in the face, all his wounds cured.

"How did you do that?" Lyn asked M, but to her astonishment, he was no longer around. M had vanished as quick as lightning, and no trace of him was to be found.

"Do what?" Marth asked, standing to his feet. "Where did Akura and Baxilisk go?"

Lyn pointed to the two fiends on the floor, unconscious. "Wow. M's good."

Marth scratched his head in confusion. "Who's M?"

Lyn rolled her eyes and grabbed Marth's wrist. "Nobody." She muttered,_ as she pulled him into the direction of the purple fog, unaware of the new dangers they were to encounte_r.

* * *

"Aaron."

"Here." A long redhead, with hair in a ponytail and braided, said. His red eyes glanced around the room.

"Jomei."

"Here." A man clad completely in armor called out.

"Xaviar."

"Here." A man with short black haired muttered.

"Good, you all are present. I have a new toy for you, generals. He might be a rough one, but he is of some importance to some humans."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Is he worthless?"

"Not at all. He has incredible energy and power stored inside of him. But, he uses this power for good reasons, and you all, have to make sure he no longer does."

"Can we do anything to him to make sure this task is accomplished?" Xaviar crudely remarked, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, yes, do whatever is needed."

"Understood. Where is this human?" Jomei asked, scanning the room.

"The guards are bringing him in right now."

Jomei sighed. "Understood. This sounds like it might actually be fun."

Suddenly, the doors of the room opened. Two guards walked in, dragging a short, long red-haired boy inside. His dark blue eyes looked oblivious, and he was positioned in front of the generals.

"This is the boy?" Aaron remarked, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"He does look quite young." Xaviar commented.

The boy gritted his teeth. "I am not young."

"What is his name?" Aaron asked, glaring at the young warrior in disdain.

"His name **was** Lord Roy. But now, his name is Mason."

Xaviar shook his head at the boy. "The shrimp looks quite weak if you ask me." Xaviar punched the boy on the shoulder as hard as he could, and Mason staggered backwards.

"Don't touch me." Mason muttered darkly, his dark blue eyes looking at the cement.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I can do what I want here!" Xaviar laughed, and punched Mason in the stomach with equal strength as the last punch, and Mason grunted, putting his hand on his stomach.

Aaron stared at the young teenager named, "Mason". Something did not feel right about the boy. Something about his wavelength, something about his character, threw the general off.

"See? You think you're so tough? Well, you're not. And you were a Lord before? You make me laugh." Xaviar shoved the redhead roughly into the wall.

Mason grit his teeth, and balled his fists. He began to shake violently, and a faint red glow surrounded him.

Aaron gasped, sensing sudden power about to be used. _"XAVIAR! MOVE!"_

Suddenly, the temperature in the room became steaming hot. Mason lifted his head, his eyes the color of flames. He walked over to Xaviar and drew his sword quickly. His sword began glowing red and white, and flames began surrounding the warrior.

"Didn't I say," Mason began,  
"Don't touch me?" The boy hissed, pointing his sword towards Xaviar. He stood there, awestruck, and unable to say any words. In a couple seconds, the man's clothing caught on fire. His skin began to smoke, and the general began to shriek and call for mercy. Mason stood there, watching the general suffer, and burn to death. Aaron watched in horror as his own comrade began to disintegrate, and as Mason watched in entertainment.

"That's a good boy. That's what you do whenever anyone disrespects you."

Mason turned his head in the direction of the other generals. He had a dazed look in his eyes, and he chuckled darkly.

Aaron backed away from Mason, shocked of the warrior's actions.

_'What did they do to make you like this?'_ Aaron thought, sickened.

Mason pointed his sword in the general's direction. "Shall they be eliminated?"

"Yes. Eliminate everyone of them. Let that fire burn, let it burn everyone here."

Mason chuckled and leaned on his sword. "_Alrighty_."

**_The boy named Mason was out of control._**

* * *

_A/N: Now I've done it. XD Mason..Roy..Oh man, I just tortured my favorite character.  
I hope the Mason- Roy thing doesn't get confusing to you guys._

_For the record, Aaron, Xaviar, and Jomei are like extras in this story, they are not really going to be important in future chapters._

_OCS USED:_

_M, Baxilisk, Akura_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**We get two OCs in action, named William and Rin. ^^**_

_****__So yes, review down below. ^_^ Your reviews keep me going! Give me tips to improve, criticism, compliments, whatever you like. ^^_

_**Until then, folks!**_

_**~Pk Love Omega~**_


End file.
